The use of bone marrow transplantation/hematopoetic stem cell transplantation (BMT) for the treatment of cancer is increasing world-wide. It is a high risk and challenging procedure that disrupts the life of the family as well as that of the recipient. Research indicates that family caregivers, most often partners/spouses, experience higher levels of distress and greater dissatisfaction within the dyadic relationship than is characteristic of recipients. In the literature, there is little empirical data relative to the children of these recipients, however, a recently completed dissertation from this research team indicates they too are affected by the disturbance and stress that occurs within the family as a consequence of BMT. This developmental feasibility study will examine the effectiveness of a brief family-focused intervention in minimizing the negative impact of BMT on individual family members and interaction within the family system. It will include three didactic/discussion sessions for the parent dyad and a two part family DVD to be viewed by parents and children together. The design of the proposed study will incorporate data available from an exploratory study as the usual care group. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This study will develop and evaluate the effectiveness of a brief family-focused intervention to facilitate positive adaptation of the BMT recipient and family members to the stress of this challenging high-risk procedure. It is focused on the prevention of serious secondary psychological and social morbidity from occurring as a consequence of BMT, and it will be designed for delivery as a part of usual care.